Garota Veneno
by Itsuki Miye
Summary: Ela sempre foi ignorada pelos outros, sempre deixou eles pisarrem nela, mas agora ela vai mostrar, que também, sabe as rtegras desse jogo. UA Saku POV


**Garota Veneno**

**N/a:** pessoal essa é uma fanfic UA, e eu quero deixar bem claro, que os personagens não me pertencem e sim ao Kishimoto, criador do Naruto, mas a fanfic Garota Veneno é de autoria minha, espero que vocês gostem, ah e terão algumas palavras, nem um pouco ortodoxas, pode se dizer assim, Ja ne.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Haruno Sakura, uma bela jovem de cabelos róseos, olhos verdes esmeralda e um belo corpo, mas tem uma grande insegurança quanto a ela mesma, não gosta muito de si, se acha feia e gorda, por isso usa apenas roupas que a deixam sem graça, sem sal, a maioria delas é preta, cinza, marrom, e quase nunca se maquia, passa a maioria do tempo, na biblioteca longe dos outros, mas claro que tem seus amigos, Ino, Temari, Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Neji e Tenten são seus únicos e melhores amigos, e claro que tem aquelas pessoas que a querem derrubar sempre e sempre conseguem, Sasuke, Karin, Tayuya, Sai e além deles, a maioria da escola a ignora, faz como se ela fosse invisível, como se não existisse, e quase todo dia ela chora por causa disso, seus amigos sempre a consolaram e sempre a defenderam, e por isso ela achou que não merecia os amigos que tinha. Sakura ficou nisso até o seu primeiro ano, mas depois se mudou para Paris, por causa das empresas de seus pais.

Haruno Sakura POV--

AFFFFFFFF, vou voltar para aquele inferno, porque logo agora que eu consegui mudar, meus pais me trouxeram de volta, para cá, mas eu estou com tanta saudade do pessoal, de um certo modo vai ser bom, espero que aquele nojento do Sasuke e aquela vaca da Karin tenham saído do colégio, eles não vão gostar de me ver de volta a não vão mesmo, nossa faz tanto tempo...AHHH QUE SAUDADE DO JAPÃO, UHULLLLLLLLLLLLL.

- Sakura querida já chegamos.

- ahñ?, ah sim, obrigada mãe, já vou descer.

Bem deixem eu falar como é minha vida, meus pais são sócios e donos de uma empresa poderosa e eu odeio isso, pois eu tive que me mudar do Japão, para Paris, de Paris para Marrocos, de Marrocos para Itália e agora eu estou voltando, os últimos dois anos tem sido uma correria que só, e eu ODEIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUITO ISSO, e quando eu falo odeio, é de ódio mesmo, mesmo que meus pais me levem com eles, sempre estiveram ausentes, eu preferia quando era uma empresa pequena e nós ainda morávamos no Japão isso até meus cinco anos, depois um monte de blá blá blá dos negócios aconteceu e agora, eu sou herdeira de uma poderosa empresa, nossa que grande coisa ¬¬, estou adorando isso, bom deixem eu deixar outras coisas claras, todo mundo no colégio que eu estudava e vou estudar de novo agora, era rico, o que é uma m--a, pois a maioria se acha o bom, eu sei que não devia reclamar, mas como gente do tipo do Sasuke, Karin, Sai, ao meu redor ninguém merece, os pais deles também tem empresas, a dos pais da Karin compete com a dos meus, a do Sasuke é um pouco abaixo da nossa, mas meu pai disse que as ações subirem e blá blá blá, simplificando a empresa do Sai e do Sasuke, está quase chegando no nível da nossa, eu gosto de empresa, administração e tals, mas não é algo que eu quero tão cedo para minha vida, que bom que ainda vou Ter que me formar, e esperar mais um tempo, para assumir a empresa e bem eu pretendo me formar em medicina, na Toudai, e eu mereço estudo feito uma condenada desde pequena por causa disso, mas por opção própria que fique claro, e... OMG OLHA ESSA CASA, MEUS PAIS EXAGERARAM DESSA VEZ E AI MEU DEUS, OLHA PARA ELA, certo eu acabo que chegar na minha nova casa e ela é linda, nada extravagante demais, mas ela é grande e muito linda e sabe qual o melhor no bairro dos meus amigos, como eu sei disso?, já ouviram falar de MSN, internet, Orkut?, pois bem, OMG meu quarto é enorme, eu vou pirar.

**Dois dias depois...**

AFFF que saco, tinha me esquecido do fuso horário, eu estou morrendo de sono, mas pelo menos vou voltar a ver o pessoal hoje, como será que eles estão, eu sei que eu continuo a mesma, gorda e...não preciso pensar nisso agora, bem vou me arrumar logo.

**40 minutos depois...**

QUE DROGA, esse uniforme ficou uma droga em min, sabem como é, o cúmulo, isso eu garanto, é uma saia de pregas preta até depois do joelhos, meias longas até quase perto da saia, uma sapatilha azul quase preta, uma fita no cabelo, e uma blusa...bem a blusa até que é bonita, ela é uma baby look branca, com listras pretas nas mangas, essa são curtas e três listras finas ao redor da blusa e só, bem na verdade, não é das piores, mas fazer o que, ainda sim é uma droga, bem agora eu vou descer, meus pais já devem estar acordados.

- oi querida, esperamos que tenha um bom dia na escola.

- pai, porque tanta formalidade?, isso é chato.

- concordo filha, mas sabe como é costume, bem querida vá lá e brilhe, melhorou?

- um pouco, e cadê a mamãe?

- ah ela teve uma enorme dor de cabeça e continuou deitada, mas pediu que eu lhe dissesse, que ela não quer mais ver você triste ao chegar do colégio, promete?

- prometo, ela está bem mesmo?

- confie em min.

- certo pai, xau.

- xau, querida.

EU AMO MEUS PAIS, acho eles um casal tão fofo, bem agora eu já estou dentro do carro e já dá para ver o colégio daqui, e bem, eu estou atrasada, ÓTIMO jeito de começar um primeiro dia.

- bem como eu estava dizendo...

- com licença, professor Kakashi?

- claro, Tsunade, entre.

- bem eu vim apresentar a vocês uma nova aluna, que estudava antes conosco, saiu, mas agora está de volta, entre Sakura.

Haruno Sakura OFF--

A sala toda ficou em silêncio, será que era a mesma Sakura?

Sakura se apressou e ficou do lado da diretora Tsunade, e olhou em volta, viu que seus amigos estavam um pouco mudados, e viu para seu grande desprazer que seus "inimigos", também ainda estavam no colégio, Kakashi deu boas voltas, para ela e indicou um lugar ao lado de Hinata, e ela foi com um enorme prazer para o lado de sua amiga.

- SAKURA.

- HINA-CHAN.

As duas se abraçaram calorosamente, sentiam tanta saudade uma da outra, eram melhores amigas, desde sempre, ela viu que do outro lado de Hinata, estava Ino, elas também se cumprimentaram da mesma forma, estava com tantas saudades delas, pensou Sakura, se sentaram e começaram a prestas atenção na aula, ela notou que Hinata estava concerteza sem um pouco de timidez e Ino a mesma, elas ainda estavam do mesmo jeito, Hinata com seus longos cabelos preto azulados, seus olhos perolados e um belo corpo, Ino bem ela tinha mudado um pouco, seus cabelos antes longos e loiros, estavam curtos até os ombros e repicados nas pontas cabelo, os mesmo olhos azuis celestes e um corpo bem invejável, fora isso as duas continuavam as mesmas. O tempo passou, mas logo chegou o intervalo, elas saíram rapidamente da sala, e Ino e Hinata a levaram para uma árvore que tinha atrás do colégio, era lá que ela e seus amigos se encontravam, e quando ela já estava chegando viu todos eles lá, até Temari, pois ela fazia um curso na escola, que era o mesmo que aula normal, como ela era mais velha que eles, pois todos eles estavam no terceiro ano e ela já iria prestas vestibular.

- AHH PESSOALLLLLLLLLLL.

- SAKURA-CHAN.

- eai rosinha como foi lá em todos aqueles países?

- foi ruim ruivinho.

- você é chata Sakura.

- igualmente Gaara, mas tu sabe que eu te amo neh?

- claro, quem não me ama.

- CALA A BOCA GAA-BAKA, AH TESTUDA-CHAN, COMO É BOM TE VER. Ino gritou como sempre, Sakura até pensou que não reconheceria Ino sem seus gritos costumeiros, ela observou todos, Gaara o mesmo, corpo muito bonito, cabelos ruivos, o kanji no canto da testa que significa amor, e os olhos verde-água, a Temari tinha mudado um pouco o estilo, mas de resto continuava a mesma, corpo definido, cabelos loiros com algumas mechas mais escuras, só que esses estão mais longos e soltos, e os olhos acizentados, o Neji também não tinha mudado muito, corpo definido, cabelos muitos longos, na cor castanhos escuro, olhos perolados, que nem o da Hinata, eles são primos, a Tenten, mudou muito, seu corpo estava bem mais acentuado, seus olhos são mel, e seus cabelos que antes ela prendia em dois coques, estavam soltos e curtos, estavam acima dos ombros, repicado nas pontas e cortado em U, estava muito bonita mesmo, pensou Sakura, e ela notou que ela tinha um anel de compromisso igual ao de seu amigo Neji, e ela esbanjou um sorriso, por saber que eles estavam namorando e já a um certo tempo, ah e Naruto desse ela não poderia esquecer e vê-lo, foi uma pancada em seu estômago, ela estava muito bonito, ela notou que ele e Hinata também tinham anéis de compromisso iguais e isso doeu profundamente nela, certo que ela estava feliz por eles, mas sempre teve uma paixão platônica pelo amigo e nunca falou, ele estava bem mais alto, corpo muito bem definido, os cabelos loiros estavam longos, e olhos azuis brilhavam intensamente, e sim ele ainda tinha aquelas marcas no rosto, o que de um certo modo, lhe dava um charme, ela esbanjou outro sorriso, pela felicidade do amigo e da sua amiga.

- pessoal é tão bom ver vocês. Sakura falou bem baixo.

- SAKURA-CHAN COMO VOCÊ MUDOU, ESTÁ MUITO BONITA.

- NARUTO SEU BAKA NÃO GRITA. Sakura deu uma voadora em Naruto.

- Itaiiiii, Sakura-chan.

- Gomem, Hinata-chan?

- claro Sakura-chan.

- E EU.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, é muito bom mesmo te ver Naruto, é bom ver todos vocês, acho que eu nunca me senti tão feliz em dois anos.

- humft.

- poxa Neji-kun, pensei que fosse bom me ver. Sakura faz uma cara de pena.

- claro que é sua besta.

- eu sabia, eu sou demais.

- Testuda-chan, é bom ver que você mudou.

- como assim porquinha-chan?, eu continuou a mesma.

-OH SUA ANTA, TU JÁ SE OLHOU NO ESPELHO?

- dãaa, claro.

- o que a Ino-chan, quer dizer, é que você mudou em corpo e espírito, Sakura. Tenten interveio antes que as duas brigassem.

- eu entendi, Tenten-san, mas, eu não sei do que você estão falando e...

- Sakura já se passaram dois anos, tenta esquecer, por favor.

- eu já esqueci Ino, mas...

- já sei tu continua uma insegura, que se acha a pior das pessoas e a mais fraca.

- escuta Ino...

- ela tá certa Sakura-chan, você parece Ter mudado, porque ainda pensa assim?

- Naruto, Ino, pessoal, é uma questão delicada...

- O CARAMBA, JÁ ENCHI.

- poxa Ino-chan, já quer me abandonar, vou chorar, buáaaaaaaaaaaaa.

- HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

- viu Sakura você mudou?

- eu sei pessoal, só estava me sentindo meio deslocada.

- não esquenta rosinha, a gente vai te apresentar a civilização, que tal?

- ótima idéia foguinho.

- de nada rosinha.

-VAMOS LOGO EU QUERO COMER ALGO.

- Naruto pelo visto não mudou nada.

- HEY, HEY, SAKURA-CHAN EU MUDEI SIM, ESTOU MAIS FORTE, HAHA.

- eu sei, todos vocês mudaram, para melhor pessoal.

- não é só nós não testuda-chan?

- é?

- que tal você fazer as honras Gaa-baka?

- de nada Porquinha-baka.

- bem agora eu vou descrever essa mulher que estás ao meu lado, o nome dela é Haruno Sakura, e ela é muito gostosa, e bota muito nisso, a parte da frente é bem evoluída, e as coxas nem falo, os cabelos agora estão longos e bem mais lisos que antes, e os olhos esmeraldas, nossa, que mulher é essa gente?

- É UMA VERDADEIRA GOSTOSA.

- seus depravados e pervertidos, parem com isso, todos estão olhando para nós, e HAHAHAHAHHAHA, você são hilários, principalmente você foguinho, HAHAHAHAHA.

- agora acabou com essa neura testuda-chan?

- pode acreditar porquinha.

- ÓTIMO, AGORA PODEMOS IR COMER, JÁ QUE A SAKURA JÁ SABE QUE É MUITO BONITA, POR FAVOR.

- HAHAHAHAHAHA. Depois dessa do Naruto todos riram, e algumas pessoas os observavam de longe, com olhares raivosos.

**Numa mesa do pátio, meio no canto...**

- não acredito que aquela p--a rosada voltou, mas pelo visto continua a mesma idiota.

- Karin dá para calar a boca, sua voz não é uma das melhores sabia?. Suigetsu começou a rir muito, bem isso até Karin lhe dar um murro na cara, ele ficou calado e resmungou algo que soou como "vadia", ela lhe lançou um olhar mortal, mas ele não se importou, apenas ficou olhando para o lado, Karin tem os cabelos pretos arrepiados e rebeldes, mas num modelo muito bonito pensavam as meninas com quem ela convivia, olhos também pretos, e um corpo muito bem desenvolvido, pensavam as meninas que passavam e a olhavam, pois no fundo queriam ser ela, Suigetsu sentiu penas dessas garotas, pois ele sabia que não valia a pena ser amigo, ou muito menos ser do mesmo jeito que Karin, e perdido em tais pensamentos não notou que Karin lhe lançou vários olhares, e alguns deles não era de raiva, então do que será?, pensou Karin, Suigetsu tem um corpo muito bem desenvolvido, olhos verdes, cabelos num verde azulado, e uma coisa marcante nele são seus dentes bem pontiagudos, assim não tinha quem não o reconhecesse, Karin parou de olhar para ele e passou a encarar descaradamente o homem que estava ao seu lado, pois ele não merecia o título de adolescente ou de garoto, na opinião de Karin, Sasuke era seu nome, Karin estava praticamente babando em cima dele, o Uchiha tinha os cabelos pretos rebeldes, que lhe dava um ar de displicente e ao mesmo tempo sério, fazendo o ficar bem charmoso, os olhos muitos diziam que era preto, mas poucos sabiam que era ônix, um tipo muito bonito de preto, tinha um corpo muito bem desenvolvido, mas era muito sério e as vezes grosso o que disfarçava um pouco da sua beleza, Karin vendo que o Uchiha não lhe daria bola resolveu olhar para frente, realmente aquele seria um dia cansativo, mas logo ela pensou em algo que na opinião era divertido fazer, fazer de boba a Sakura. Suigetsu ficou observando a garota, indo na direção que a turma da Haruno tinha passado, seja o que fosse que ela estava aprontando, coisa boa não era, disso ele tinha certeza, por isso resolveu ficar ali sentado, esperando que a tempestade viesse de uma vez.

**No pátio, numa mesa bem no centro do local...**

- NARUTO SEU BAKA, OLHA A MINHA ROUPA.

- desculpa, Ino.

- EU DEVIA...

- dando mais um de seus ataques Yamanaka.

Karin parou perto da mesa, onde estavam aquelas pessoas que ela "adorava" e deu um sorriso bem sarcástico.

- não é da sua conta.

- bem só vim aqui para dar as boas vindas a Haruno.

- ora sua...

- não ouse levantar a voz para min Yamanaka, não sou de brincar.

- nem eu sua víbora.

- ótimo, então Haruno porque voltou, só para ser mais humilhada? Bem se foi por isso tenho um enorme prazer em te ajudar, que tal?

- Karin, eu não quero brigar, por favor...

- HAAHAHA, VOCÊ É PATÉTICA HARUNO, SEMPRE A MESMA GATA BURALHEIRA, SEMPRE A MESMA MEDROSINHA, QUE CHORA PELOS CANTOS, COM PENA DE SI, E É HERDEIRA DE UMA EMPRESA MUITO IMPORTANTE, SE ENXERGUE HARUNO, VOCÊ REALMENTE É PIOR QUE O NADA.

- NÃO GRITE COM A MINHA AMIGA SUA VADIA.

-DO QUE ME CHAMOU SUA DEPRAVADA.

- OLHA AQUI...

- deixa Ino.

- Sakura...

- não vale a pena gastar saliva, com essa baranga, até mais vaca, espero que tenha gostado do apelido, pois eu acho que combinou com você, vamos Naruto eu te pago um rámem na lanchonete do outro pátio, na verdade pra todo nós turma, que tal?

- ótima idéia rosinha-chan.

- soou bem foquinho-kun.

- HAHAHAHAHA

Karin e a maioria das pessoa ao redor, estava muito besta, pelo fato da Haruno Ter respondido, e a altura principalmente, coisa que até onde eles sabiam ela nunca fez, Karin estava vermelha de raiva, voltou para seu lugar, sendo vaiada, ela se virou e viu Suigetsu gargalhando da cara dela, ela pegou e deu um belo tapa no rosto dele, mas ele ainda continuava, ela se levantou e foi para qualquer lugar, onde não ouvisse ninguém, só se ouviu seu último grito.

- você me paga Haruno.


End file.
